A Trainer's Journey
by Warhawk97
Summary: Jacob is on his way to beginning his trainer career, He meets an injured Ralts, and with the help of his partner Dustin, a prinplup, manages to save her. Now with his new Ralts, named Amber, in tow, He will set off on an adventure throughout Sinnoh, But as they become a more and more powerful team, he starts to gain feelings for Amber (soon to be a Gardevoir), what will happen now?
1. The Journey Begins

**Greetings all! This is my very first fanfic, so any and all constructive criticism is encouraged and welcomed, that way I can improve future chapters, as I plan on making this a fairly long story. I know the first chapter is a little short too, but bare with me, as I guarantee you the next one will be much longer. As for the story itself, it will be told from mostly our trainers POV, Jacob (me) and Amber. Finally, it may take a bit, but yes there will be some romance eventually. (EDIT) went back and added a few things in the first paragraph to better set up the story, and fixed some grammatical stuff (my brain has a permanent auto correct XD)**

"Speech"

*Thought*

-telepathy-

"**Translated poké speech" **

CH 1

"Come on Dustin!" I yelled, "We're almost to Jubilife!" I waited a second, but nothing happened. All of the sudden, the bush next to me rustled and out popped out my very sneaky Prinplup, Dustin. "Prinpluuuuuuuup!" he yelled as he jumped into my arms. Dustin was the only pokémon I had, and was basically my best friend in the world. My mom had given Dustin to me as a Piplup for my twelfth birthday after he had hatched from the egg my moms Empoleon had laid. We had been through a lot and there I was, four years later, on my way to becomeing an official pokémon trainer. That was the motivation behind my journey from my hometown of Sandgem. I had already spoken to prof. Rowan about starting my journey with Dustin as my partner, and using my mom's mostly completed pokédex instead of getting a new one. Now it was just a matter of going to the trainer's school in Jubilife so I could fill out the required paperwork and take the trainer's test. All of these formalities were now required in order to challenge the league (they weren't even around when my mom was a trainer). Once I became an official trainer, I planned on building a team around Dustin and one day becoming league champ.

But that would be a long way down the road so to speak, and at the moment I was more focused on the fact that Dustin was going absolutely bonkers. "Prin, prinplup prin!" he yelled, franticly pointing off in the direction from which I assumed he had just come from.

"Something wrong buddy?" he nodded, jumped out of my arms, and gestured for me to follow.

"Ok buddy, lead the way," I replied and we started off into the woods, him in the lead, and me in hot pursuit. We jogged about a hundred yards through thick forest, dodging branches and jumping over roots until we came to a small clearing in the forest. Dustin took cover behind a large rock on the edge of the clearing and I behind a bush. I slowly peered around the bush and scanned the green meadow that lay before me. Very quickly I noticed something small lying in the meadow. I quickly checked my surroundings, and then stood up to get a better view of what was in the meadow. It was a Raltz, but this was not just any Raltz, this one had blue hair. It was a shiny. *What are you doing here* I thought to myself. I looked at the Raltz for a few seconds, when I realized something was wrong, very wrong. A sudden wave of fear and pain entered my head cause me to cringe.

"C'mon buddy, we better see what's wrong. And keep your eyes peeled, I got a bad feeling about this." I said nervously. We both slowly got to our feet and stepped out to approach the downed Raltz, completely exposed to anything that may have wanted to do us harm. I approached the Raltz to examine it while Dustin watched my back. As I did, I discovered what was wrong; the poor thing was covered in cuts, some dangerously deep, and bruises. *What the heck happened to you* I thought as I bent down to get a closer look. Its hair was an absolute rats nest, I noted, with leaves and twigs sticking out of it. "Ralll…" it said weakly

"Oh man, we got to get you to a Pokémon center, and fast!" I said. I was about to scoop up the injured Ralts when a loud, "CROOOWWW!" sent me diving to the ground. Out of nowhere, a larger then normal Murcrow swooped in, just missing me, but raking the Raltz with its claws, opening up a fresh set of cuts. I swore I could feel the hapless Ralts's pain as the Murcrow streaked away, then started to circle above, readying another pass

*Shit so that's how you got all torn up* I thought as I quickly got to my feet, rage quickly replacing fear.

"Ok enough is enough, Dustin use bubble beam and knock that pest from the sky!" I shouted. Dustin waited a split second, then just as the Murcrow was starting its next pass, opened up with a full throttle bubble beam. Dustin's move hit the beast in the joint where its wing met its chest, causing it to spiral out of control and crash into a tree, knocking it out cold.

"NICE SHOT!" I yelled.

"Prinplup." He replied in a very smug tone while crossing his flippers. He took great pride in his marksmanship, and it was easy to see why. My attention turned back to the Ralts, and when it did, I could feel a sense of relief creeping into my head, now that the threat was eliminated.

*Ok time to get you out 'a here* I thought as I gingerly picked up the Raltz and held her in my arms.

"Ok Dustin, lets go!" I yelled, and we started our sprint to the Pokémon center.


	2. A new partner

**DISCLAIMER****:I don't own Pokémon**

**Ok here we are, 53 views later! So far the story is coming along nicely, and hopefully I should be turning out chapters every 10 days or so, at least while I'm on summer break, or if I don't start another story. Also, I have been wanting to post a cover photo for the story, but I have the artistic ability of a three year old. SOOO, I'm opening up an art contest. The winner will have their pic used as the cover and their named mentioned in all chapters in the Disclaimer. The only** **requirements are that it have a Gardevoir and an Empoleon in it, and not be explicated in any way. Final date to submit art is the end of July to . If you have any other questions please PM me. Finally, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Now, on with the story**

"Speech"

*Thought*

-telepathy-

"**Translated poké speech"**

CH 2

I sat there in the deserted lobby of the pokémon center, aimlessly fiddling with my pokédex. It had been approximately 2 hours sense I had arrived at the center, and I was getting more and more worried by the millisecond. Finally, Nurse Joy appeared behind the counter. I rushed up to counter and Dustin, who had been pacing back and forth for the last thirty minutes, followed close behind. When I reached the counter I said exasperated, "Is it gonna be ok Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy gave me a slight look of distain and replied, "_SHE_ is going to be fine, and I don't like people calling pokémon 'It's'"

My eyes drifted to the floor as I embarrassedly replied, "I'm sorry Nurse, I just didn't know if she was a boy or a girl."

"Oh, well ok then," She said mollified, "You do know that you can check a pokémon's gender with your pokédex right?"

"Umm… I kinda forgot…" I said. Dustin face palmed (or flippered) and Nurse Joy giggled at my inability to remember one of the most basic abilities of a pokédex.

I stood their awkwardly for a second or two until I said "Umm… yeah so anyways, she's gonna be ok, right?"

"Don't worry she's in the recovery room right now. It took a bit to fix her up, but she should be absolutely fine," Nurse Joy said cheerily

I let out a long sigh and said, "Man, that's a relief. Is it ok if I see her?"

"Oh that won't be a problem at all. Just follow me. I'm sure she will be extremely happy to see you" She replied, and beckoned me to follow her. She lead me through what seemed like an endless maze of hallways, passing the occasional chancy, until I finally saw a sign with the phrase, "recovery room" on it and an arrow pointing off down one of the hallways. As we rounded the corner she said quietly to me, "It's a very good thing that you found her when you did. I was worried there for a bit when you first brought her in. Some of those cuts were very deep. Had you found her five minutes later, I don't know if she would have made it."

It took a second for what she said to really sink in. I had just saved a pokémon's life, and the idea of it shocked me and filled me with pride at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess it is a good thing I came when I did. I couldn't have done it though with out Dustin and his super bubblebeam of doom. You're the man dude," I said as I looked over to my right where he was walking. He flashed his winning smirk and said "Prin!" which I'm pretty sure roughly translated to, "Eh, it was nothing."

"We'll either way, what you two did was a very brave thing, and I'd like to thank you for saving her life. I pretty sure she would like to as well," she said as we arrived at the door to the recovery room. She opened the door for us and Dustin and I walked in. It didn't take long for me to spot her across the room. Aside from the fact that there were only a few other pokémon in there, her bright blue hair stuck out like a sore thumb. As I approached her, the feelings of joy and perhaps, anxiousness began to creep into my head, which was strange because they didn't feel like my emotions. When I finally got near to the bed she was sitting on, she instantly turned around to look at me and I got my first good look at her. Thankfully, other then the odd bandage here and there, she looked fine.

The moment she recognized me, she broke out into this huge, silly grin. Soon after that she teleport over to me and proceeded to give me a death hug around my neck. "RALLL!" she yelled

"Ugh… choking… me…" for her small size, she was surprisingly strong. She gave a slight giggle, released her death grip, and sat on my shoulder.

"I take it… you're glad… to see me then?" I said while trying to regain my breath.

-Yes, I am.-

"Wait, whaaaa?! You can TALK!?" I said, extremely shocked and confused.

Both Dustin and Nurse Joy let out a small snicker while I stared in amazement at the Ralts on my shoulder. "I believe she was using telepathy to communicate with you. Most psychic types have that ability. I also believe that Ralts can sense people's emotion and project their own onto others. Isn't that right?" she said while the Ralts nodded in approval. That explained why I didn't think those emotions were mine. They were hers.

"It is strange though for a pokémon straight out the wild to be able to telepathy. She must be very special"

"Ya don't say?" I said, quite impressed. She smiled, and I could see her blush slightly behind her bowl cut, causing me to laugh a little. I had it in my mind beforehand to do what I was about to do, and this just sealed the deal.

I glanced over at Dustin and he nodded, so I said, "Well you do seem to be quite the unique Ralts and I was wondering, how would you like to join me and Dustin on our adventures? I mean, it'd be awesome to have you along."

"Prin, prinplup!" Dustin added in while nodding.

The Ralts broke out into an even bigger grin then before and said, -I'd love to!- and did a back flip on to the top of my head.

"Awesome!" I said with delight. I picked her up off my head and held her in my arm. "Ok well first things first, I need to give you a name, but what to name you?" I said, while brushing the blue fair out of her face, revealing her eyes. I looked into those large, orange eyes, and noticed small flecks of another color in them. They were more of a golden color then the rest of her eyes; they were more the color of…

"Amber… yeah, how about Amber?"

Just when I thought her smile couldn't get any bigger, it did.

-I love it!-

My smile got bigger as well, so big that my face began to hurt but I just couldn't help it. I gently put her down on the bed; then pulled out a poké ball from my bag. "Now that that's settled, the last thing I need to do is catch you with a poké ball, then we're good to go!" I said. I watched her and saw the smile slowly disappear from her face as she quickly began to tense up. -Ummm, would you just promise to let me out as soon as it's done.-

My brows scrunched together at the request, and her apparent dislike of poké balls.

"Umm, yeah sure no problem!" I said. She still seemed pretty tense though.

"Prin, prinplup," Dustin said

Amber turned to where he was standing, and said inquisitively "Ra?"

"Plup," he said while giving her a wink. This seamed to have a pacifying effect on her, as she seemed noticeably less tense. I looked back over at Dustin and gave him a nod in thanks, and in return he flashed that smirk of his. At this rate I was going to call him "The Ralts Whisperer" or something of that nature.

I turned my attention back to Amber and said, "Are you ready?"

She nodded in reply. I took the poké ball and gently tapped her on the forehead with it. A ray of red light enveloped her body, and then sucked her into the poké ball. I dropped the ball onto the bed, where it gently rocked back and forth three times, then stopped and went, "dwong!" indicating that the pokémon inside had been successfully caught. I picked up the ball, then as she had requested, immediately released Amber and she popped back out onto the bed.

"By the way, I did a level and move check on her after I got her stabilized. She is level 19 and knows confusion, teleport, growl, and double team."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said. I then glanced over at the time and noticed it was almost eight PM

"Say, how much is it to rent a guest room?" (In case you didn't know, pokémon centers had small motel like rooms that you could stay the night in.)

"It's 100 Poké"

"Sounds good to me," I said as I pulled out the required fee. She took the from me and pocketed it.

"Please follow me," she said.

"Wanna lift?" I said as I patted my shoulder, inviting Amber to sit on. Almost instantly she teleported, and a split second later, was on my shoulder. I then glanced over at Dustin and said, "Alright buddy, let's go," as Nurse joy started off towards the elevator with me and my newly expanded team following close behind.

_A few minutes later at room 309_

I plopped my stuff down on the small table in the kitchen and let out a long, drawn out sigh. It had been a most interesting start to my journey. Before she left Nurse Joy had said that she would bring us up some dinner in a bit. So, seeing as I had a little time on my hands before dinner, I decided to take a shower to get all the grime off of me. I grabbed my PJs (t-shirt and PE shorts) from my bag and started off for the shower in the bathroom. I looked over at Dustin and Amber, who were still both standing near the door, and said, "Hey I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you to take this time and get acquainted with another?" I then shut the door, threw of my cloths, and entered the shower, ready for a few minutes to relax after the exiting day I had just had.

(Amber's POV)

As soon as he shut the door, I ran over to the full sized bed, and plopped down on. I still could not grasp what had happen to me today. A few hours ago I was alone, hungry, and almost dead. Now I was safe and for the first time in over a year, truly happy.

As I lay there on the bed, slowly melting into its warm, soft sheets, there was a big bounce, sending me a good foot up into the air, and causing me to let out a surprised scream. A gruff sounding laugh came from my left, then a voice said, **"Welcome aboard Amber, I'm Dustin."**

I rolled over and saw that it was the Prinplup that had shot down the Murcrow earlier. **"Oh hi. Ummm… thanks for saving my life and all. That was a really wicked shot too."**

"**Ehh, it was nothing," **he said with a smug look on his face. Accuracy was obviously something he took pride in.

"**Anyways, what was a shiny like you doing out all alone in the wild. It's pretty obvious that you once had a trainer, and I know most humans would give an arm and a leg to get their hands on a shiny."**

I sweat dropped and said, **"Is it that obvious?"**

"**Yeah it kind of is. I mean, you know telepathy, and there was just, I don't know. You just gave off that vibe I guess."**

"**Well you are right. That's why I know telepathy."**

"**Why did you leave? I doubt a trainer would just let you go, being a shiny and all."**

I squirmed awkwardly where I sat, then replied, **"Well you are right again. I wasn't just let go, but I don't want to get into it."**

"**One of **_**Those **_**trainers?" **he asked. I was starting to think he was part psychic type, the way he could tell these things. I gave him the please-stop-before-I-cry look then said weakly, **"Yeah…" **

He gave me a sympathetic look then said, **"Hey, don't worry about a thing. Jacob's not going to do that to you. He hatched me from an egg four years ago, and has never in those four years done anything bad to me. He's a good human with a good heart."**

"**Well that's good to hear, I mean from someone else that is. I could sense he had a good disposition, but I've been wrong before,"** I said with a sigh, **"So Jacob, that's his name…"**

Dustin suddenly started to grin and said, **"He forgot to tell you his name, didn't he?"**

"**Yeah, I guess he did."**

He began laugh, and when he had finished he said, **"Dear Arceus he can be forgetful. Once left my Poké ball at lake Verity."**

We sat there in silence for a few seconds until there was a sharp knock on the door. Dustin jumped off the bed to go get the door but I said, **"I got it!"**

I closed my eyes and imagined a hand turning the doorknob and opening the door. You see, while I was in the wild, I had started to practice my psychic abilities. I was now capable of doing some simple things like opening doors and lifting objects that weren't overly heavy. I opened my eyes and saw that I had successfully opened the door and now there was a Chancy standing in the doorway with a try of food.

"**Good evening!" **she said, **"Nurse Joy sent me up with your dinner. We have fresh fish for Dustin, A pecha and Oran berry salad for Amber, and pasta for Jacob."**

I closed my eyes once more and used my psychic abilities to take the tray and place it on the table in the kitchen a few yards away.** "Thank you," **I said and opened my eyes. I noticed the Chancy had a shocked look on her face, but that was understandable seeing as the tray had just floated out of her hands.

She shook her head and her smile reappeared. **"Well anyways, have a nice night!" **she said as she shut the door. I looked over at Dustin and noticed that he had a look of admiration on his face, and I could sense a growing feeling of respect for me in him as well.

"**Impressive," **he said. I just flashed back one of his smirks and in a bad impersonation of his voice, **"'Ehh, it was nothing.'" **

He laughed. I then said, **"Well I'll tell Jacob dinner is here." **

-Dinner is here.- I told him

A loud bang came from the bathroom followed by a few muttered curses. "Be out in a sec!" he yelled

(Jacob's POV)

I quickly got dressed and left the bathroom hopping on one foot because I had dropped the shower head on the other. As I entered the bedroom, I saw Dustin and Amber sitting on the bed watching National Pokégraphic. They both turned their attention from the show to me and stared curiously at me standing on one foot.

-What was that bang.-

"Oh, umm I dropped the showerhead on my foot," I replied embarrasdly while slowly putting down my injured foot, "I'm not exactly used to pokémon talking to me, especially in the shower." They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Glad to see you're getting along," I grumbled under my breath

"Pri prinplup plu."

-He says that dinner is in the kitchen, and hurry up because Gengar Hunter is on,- she translated for me. I nodded thanks then limped over to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of pasta. With dinner securely in my grasp, I limped back over to the bed, sat down between the two, and commenced eating. After the show was over, and I had finished my food, I told Dustin and Amber to get ready to go to sleep. I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth, and when I was through, walked out and grabbed Dustin's poké ball. "Good night Dustin, big day tomorrow."

"Prinplup," he said sleepily. I pressed the center button on the ball and a red ray of light enveloped Dustin, sucking him into his ball. I then took out Amber's ball and said, "Ok, you're turn Amber."

She suddenly started to tense up again, just like she did earlier today when I brought out the poké ball to catch her. -Um could I just sleep in the bed? I _really _don't like those things…-

She seemed to be downright terrified of that poké ball for some reason, but I didn't feel comfortable asking why. If she didn't like that ball, so be it. I wasn't going to force her to do something that she obviously did not want to do.

"Sure, why not?" I said as I walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers for her. She let out a small squeal of delight and jumped in. I couldn't help but smile. I slid under the covers my self, turned out the light, and closed my eyes.

"Good night Amber."

-Good night master,- she replied groggily

I cringed at the word master. "Amber please, just call me by name, or Jake."

She giggled softly and replied, -Ok, good night Jacob."

She then wrapped her arms around one of mine, and fell asleep. I couldn't help but think that this was the beginning of a beautiful partnership and a very good start to my journey as a trainer. I smiled, cracked open an eye to look at amber, and noticed that she also had a faint smile on her face. Then I too, fell asleep.


End file.
